


As Red As An Apple

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [64]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Think Snow White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Veronica romantic tongue helps her woo her girlfriend once more. Comparing Betty's lips to some of her favoirte red things in the world.





	As Red As An Apple

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #353 (Food) Apple

“Your lips are as red as cherries.” She husked as she stared at the perfectly red part of her girlfriend's lips. “Your lips are as red as roses. Your lips are as red as apples.”

 

The lips quirked up. “Apples huh?”

 

Chocolate brown eyes drifted up from those ever delicious lips up to see the bemused sea of blue green that she loved being ever so lost in them. “Hmmm ….”

 

“How can you be so successful at wooing me if you keep losing your poety words whenever you meet my eyes.” Betty shook her head as she giggled. “I still don't know how you managed to woo me.”

 

Veronica's right hand rose to gently stroke the side of her girl's face. “I don't need words B.” She smirked at the blush that was working it's way up her girlfriend's neck, and cheek.

 

Betty's eyes fluttered closed. “No you don't.” She breathed as she felt Veronica's skin against hers. She lost herself in the feel. It was just her fingers against her cheek. But she felt like her inides were melting like slow butter. A soft smile played on her lips as she leaned closer to her soul.

 

Veronica rested her palm against Betty's cheek. “So I was thinking perhaps a sleepover at mine.” She spoke in a low voice. Not wanting to spoil the moment they found themselves in.

 

“Hmmm....” Betty sighed.

 

Veronica moved her free arm around Betty's waist; and gently pulled her girl closer to her side. “B?”

 

Betty's eyes drifted open lazily. “I would love that.” She breathed as her eyes stared into Veronica's. “I'll tell dad. He'll be okay with it.” She sighed as she rested her forehead against Veronica's.

 

Veronica's eyes drifted back to those precious red lips.

 

Betty softly giggled. “As red as apples huh?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Veronica smirked as she leaned in the inch that was needed to capture those very lips with her own. She swallowed Betty's moan as her tongue slipped into the waiting mouth of her soul.

 

 


End file.
